Just A Call Away
by toxic-dreamer-2
Summary: Whenever she needed someone to talk to…Ferb was always there **Ferbnessa**
1. Chapter 1

**I have abandoned sleep to write this...so forgive me for any minor spelling or grammar mistakes. Otherwise enjoy!**

**Ferb: Age 16**

**Vanessa: age 20**

* * *

><p>Vanessa Doofenshmirtz considered herself a very strong willed and independent person. She was calm, cool, and collected. She was not the type to stand around feeling sorry for herself. Or sit alone in her car listening to sad songs on the radio. Or cry over some stupid guy who clearly wasn't worth her time. Nope. Not a chance.<p>

"Okay...I'm pathetic."

Vanessa reached over to turn the radio off, and then sulked back into the car's seat. She knew it was getting late, but she didn't want to go back to her dorm and risk waking up her annoyingly perky roommate; Sara. The girls overly cheerful demeanor-not to mention nosy concern- would push Vanessa over the edge, she was sure. She also did not want to call her parents; her mother was away for the weekend, and her father would probably insist on using one of his inators on the boy.

'Although,' Vanessa thought. 'That doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now.'

Still…she refused to call. Her dad had already expressed his dislike for Damian- her now ex-boyfriend- and she didn't want to hear him say 'I told you so', or go all crazy overprotective father on her.

'Why did I think this guy was any different than the others?' she wondered, shaking her head at her own stupidity.

She glanced out her window, up at the clear night sky and frowned.

'Considering the mood I'm in….it feels like it should be raining.'

She sighed, flipping open her phone. She wanted to talk to someone, and she knew immediately who that someone was.

Ferb.

When she had graduated- along with the boy's sister, Candace- Ferb had asked if they could exchange numbers in order to 'keep in touch'. She had agreed, although they hadn't seen much of one another at the time, Vanessa knew he was a great listener, considerate, and pretty good at giving advice.

Still, it was almost a year later before she actually called him, and even then it had been an accident. When he'd answered though, she didn't have the heart to say that she'd pushed the wrong number- not after neglecting to keep in touch with him- so she told him she'd wanted to catch up. By the time they had finished talking- nearly two hours later- Vanessa had completely forgotten who she'd wanted to call in the first place, and honestly didn't care.

Over the next two years she continued to call him- sometimes to rant about her classes or her roommate, other times to simply say hi and ask about each others day. He texted her often- sometimes famous quotes, sometimes funny one-liners- but whatever he sent always made her day just a little brighter. It was strange that she had come to consider him one of her closest friends, and yet they hadn't actually gotten together to hang out. In fact, she hadn't seen him since the day she graduated.

Still, whenever she needed someone to talk to…Ferb was always there. So Vanessa didn't give a second thought to calling him now, and like always he answered right in the middle of the third ring.

"Vanessa?" Ferbs deep, rich voice answered sleepily from the other side.

Vanessa forced a smile even though he couldn't see, and tried to sound cheerful. "Hey, Ferb! How's it going?"

There was a pause and then a much more alert, "What's wrong?"

Of course Ferb saw through her facade: he was far too perceptive, and she was a terrible liar.

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" she asked, running one hand through her hair in an inexplicable display of nervousness.

"Well, for starters," Ferb began, his british accent all the more thick. "You are calling at nearly two in the morning."

"I am?" she glanced at the clock on her radio and cursed; she honestly hadn't realized how late it was. Had Ferb been asleep?

"Sorry, I'm sorry-" Vanessa apologized in a rush, suddenly feeling foolish for having called him. " I'll just call you back later or-"

"Vanessa." Ferbs voice immediately demanded her attention, although he hadn't raised it in the slightest. "Are you alright?"

Vanessa didn't know why, but the genuine concern in Ferb's voice made her feel like crying again.

"I- Yes. No. I mean…I don't know." she sighed, frustrated, her thoughts and emotions so scattered that she didn't know where to start.

Like always, Ferb knew exactly what to say.

"Just start from the beginning."

Vanessa took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened. How she had foolishly planned on surprising her boyfriend with tickets to a concert, only to catch him in his apartment with another girl. How he didn't even try to make an excuse, and she'd been too shocked to even yell. How he had taken her aside and told her that she was a great girl,_ really_, but she just couldn't give him what he _needed_. How she had slapped him across the face and stormed off, breaking down into tears before she even reached her car. How she had drove around for hours just to calm down.

She told him everything.

And like always, Ferb listened.

"…and so now I'm just sitting here in my car feeling like a total loser."

She tried to put some lighthearted humor back in her voice, but failed miserably.

There was a moment of silence on the other end and then, "Where are you?"

"What?" Vanessa blinked, confused by the question. "I just told you: I'm in my car."

"But where at exactly?" Ferb asked, patient and almost too calm for her liking. "I'm guessing you didn't return to the dorm, hoping to avoid a certain overzealous roomate."

"That's true." Vanessa smiled faintly- sometimes it seemed that Ferb knew her better than anyone. "I'm actually parked in front of that old gas station near james town."

"The one that burned down a few years back?"

"That's the one." Vaness confirmed, managing a smile. "I certainly know how to pick a depressing setting for a pity party, don't I?"

Vanessa expected to hear a low chuckle at her remark, or to even sense the smile in Ferb's voice when he spoke next, but instead the boy sounded rushed.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Vanessa almost dropped the phone.

"What? But you can't- I mean it's late and-," she sputtered. "Do you even _have_ your license?"

"Learners permit."

"Ferb, you can't be serious." Vanessa tried to sound stern. "Do you realize how reckless and stupid that is?"

"Well," Ferb replied, in a calm mater of fact tone, "I am a teenager."

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"So... what then?" she asked as sarcastically as she could, "Are you just planning to sneak out? Take your parents car? And then drive down here and hope you don't get pulled over?"

"That sounds about right."

"No. Absolutely not." Vanessa replied, frustrated by Ferbs calm demeanor. "This is not worth you getting yourself in trouble."

Silence.

"Ferb? Are you even listening to me?"

There was another pause at the other end, followed by some shuffling sounds and then-

"Sorry," Ferb apologized. "I was just putting on my shoes and jacket."

Thoroughly annoyed by this news, Vanessa opened her mouth to tell him to just go ahead and take them right back off-because he was_ NOT_ coming out this late to find her.

"And as for your last statement," Ferb continued, speaking before she could. "I have to disagree."

Vanessa blinked, thoroughly taken back when Ferb's voice came over the phone both sincere and concise.

"You are most _definitely_ worth it."

Vanessa tried to ignore the fluttering in her stomach that his words provoked. Ferb could be such a sweetheart, sometimes. He was a kid though, she reminded herself, and kids tended to be sweet and naive. Although,...it was difficult to picture Ferb as being naive. He'd always seemed wise beyond his years even when she'd first met him back when he was twelve. He'd always been mature, and he certainly didn't sound like a child on the phone.

She shook those thoughts from her head.

"Yeah..well," She tried to argue, "I'm still perfectly capable of handling this minor emotional setback on my own."

"Perhaps," She could hear him making his way down the stairs, "But...you did call me."

Vanessa let out a frustrated groan.

"Yes! Yes, I called you! But I needed to vent, okay?" she gestured wildly with her free hand although she knew Ferb still couldn't see her. "I didn't mean for you to come out and find me! I'm not some damsel in distress who needs rescuing by a knight in shining armor! That stuff is all fairy tales and make believe- and I'm not some little kid, ya know? I'm a realist! I mean, _really_, who even still believes in that kind of chivalrousness-"

"Vanessa." Ferbs voice was both mildly stern and inexplicably amused. "You're rambling."

Vannessa blinked, eyes wide for a moment as she realized what she'd just been doing.

"Oh my God," She groaned, covering her eyes with one hand. "I'm turning into my father."

This time Ferb did chuckle.

Vanessa sighed, brushing hair away from her face as she slumped back into the seat.

"You're still coming, aren't you?"

It was hardly even a question now, but he answered anyway.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

She couldn't- and wouldn't- argue with him over the matter any further. Vanessa had learned during their chats over the phone that Ferb could be very stubborn. Plus, if she were being honest with herself, Vanessa couldn't deny how relieved she felt in knowing he was coming; that she wouldn't be alone.

"Fine. I won't argue with you anymore."

"Well, that certainly saves a lot of time." ferb quipped.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and smiled at the friendly jibe. "Very funny, wise guy."

"I try." he answered, and then continued with, "I'll be there in less than 20 minutes."

"Make that 30, and take your time." Vanessa returned. "I'm not trying to say you can't drive- you've probably handled a lot more complicated machinery in your youth," She amended, "But I don't want to chance you being pulled over by a cop for speeding or anything so just..." She sighed, her voice suddenly soft with concern. "Drive safely, okay?"

Ferb's answering voice was equally as soft, "Always."

There was a click, then beep, signaling that Ferb had hung up. Vanessa sighed as she closed her phone and held it against her chest. Later, she'd undoubtedly feel guilty about Ferb making the trip out to see her, but right now she only felt grateful.

Maybe a little anxious too.

Just a bit.

After all, it had been a long time since she'd seen Ferb in person.

'I wonder how he's changed?'

* * *

><p><strong>I've not given much thought on whether or not I should continue, so who knows. Right now...I desperately need sleep.<strong>

**But as for the story...Did it seem to OOC even for a future fic? Constructive criticism welcome! Please leave more than two words as a review if you can. Tell me what you liked about the story! The better the reviews the more motivated I'll be to continue! **


	2. not a chapter

**More Ferbnessa?**


	3. Chapter 3

**The overwhelming response is...YES! MORE! lol The readers (more specifically, the reviewers) have spoken!**

**Anyway...because this chapter was getting so long- and because work, along with writers block is keeping me from finishing any sooner- I'm going to have to break this into two parts. Hopefully this will satisfy you all until I can get the rest finished (I feel guilty about the preview now lol).**

**Enjoy and try to overlook any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Vanessa couldn't explain the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach as she waited- whether she was worried about Ferb's drive there, or just anxious about seeing him in person- but by the time the headlights came into view her stomach was in knots. She didn't have to wonder if it was Ferb; it was late -or extremely earlier depending on how you looked at it- and hardly anyone drove pass there even at the busiest times of day.<p>

When the turn signal blinked on, Vanessa smirked faintly, imagining Ferb doing this in a sarcastic manner; as if to point out the fact that absolutely no one else was around, and that despite just having a learners permit he was well aware of the rules of the road. After that little display, Vanessa no longer needed to see the front license plate displaying the words 'Flynn-Fletcher Family' to know for certain that it was him.

Still, there was a moment of hesitation on her part when the car pulled in, making an easy stop directly in front of her own vehicle; the two face to face, barely five feet apart. Should she wait for him to get out first? Would he get out? Should she come to him?

Despite the sudden indecision on her part, the sound of Ferb turning off the ignition spurred her into action. She shook her head at such petty worries as how to greet someone she considered a close friend, and just opened the door to her car. She stepped out into the breezy night air, only just realizing how stuffy the inside of her car had gotten. The cool air hit her face and the light wind brushed back her hair, and she savored the feeling for a few fleeting moments before the sound of another car door opening got her attention.

She looked up, seeing only the outline of Ferb's form as he exited the car, but even that was enough to take her by surprise. He'd definitely grown since last she saw him. Of course, she knew better than to think that he'd still be the same little kid she remembered from her graduation. He'd been thirteen back then and certainly tall for his age- a good head taller than his brother- but now he looked as though he were taller than even her.

He closed the door, looking up as he made his way around the front of the car and towards her. Vanessa found herself rooted to the ground, staring as Ferb came to stop a few feet in front of her.

Yes, he was definitely tall; perhaps only a half an inch shorter than herself, although his confident posture more than made up for the difference.

At first glanced he appeared to be wearing a black hooded jacket, but the dim light of her headlights revealed that it was a very dark purple (a color he'd always seemed particularly fond of). Under the jacket he wore a simple button up beige shirt, which was paired with dark pair of jeans and sneakers.

His unique green hair was a little longer than she remembered, a bit messy but far from unattractive. She wondered vaguely if that was the style he preferred, or if he'd been in such a rush to get there that he hadn't bothered to comb it. She found she didn't mind either way. It suited him.

It was only when her eyes meet his, that she realized they'd been standing there in silence for several moments and she'd been doing nothing but starring. She felt a sudden flush of embarassment at having done so, but when Ferb looked to the side in what appeared to be a rather guilty gesture, she wondered if he'd been doing the same.

"Ya know," She began, her voice calm and emotionless despite how frazzled she felt in his presence. "That was still less than 30 minutes."

Ferb blinked up at her, momentarily taken back, but Vanessa noted the slight twitch of his mouth as if he had thought to smile at her remark but decided against it. His eyes, however, shined with mirth as he meet her gaze.

"My apologies," he began, ever the gentleman. "I blame the traffic- or the lack there of."

She scoffed slightly at his comment, unable to suppress a small smile at his sarcastic wit. The humor in his words helped her to ignore the way her heart leapt at the sound of his voice.

The phone, Vanessa decided then and there, did not do Ferb justice. The calm confidence she was accustomed to hearing was still there, but there was also a lighter-more reassuring- quality that helped set her at ease.

She hadn't even considered the idea that Ferb might have been just as nervous as she was-for whatever reason that may be- but when his shoulders seemed to relax, Vanessa realized that it hadn't been a simple display of good posture that had Ferb looking so rigid before. Ferb smiled softly back at her in return, and just like that all the previous tension was gone.

"I'm glad you came." she admitted honestly, although saying this out loud only served to remind her of why he had come in the first place, and she felt her smile wilt.

"The circumstances are less than ideal," Ferb intoned, obviously noticing her shift in mood. "But it's nice to see you again, Vanessa."

Vanessa didn't know what it was about that those words that made her feel warm all over, but her smile picked up again; more than happy to be catching up with a friend rather than dwelling on her jerk of an ex.

"It's good to see you too." she looked Ferb over again before giving him a cool approving smile. "You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you."

If Vanessa hadn't been paying attention she might have missed the way Ferb's eyes diverted to the ground for a split second, or how he shifted his weight self-consciously before turning his steady gaze back at her.

"You're just as I remember."

Somehow Vanessa got the feeling that he had just paid her a compliment, although she wasn't sure why that was. She'd caught a glimpse of her disheveled appearance in the rear view mirror before he'd arrive and knew what a mess she was. Thinking this was Ferb's usual polite nature, Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"I'm exhausted, my hairs a mess, my makeup is smeared, and I've been an emotional wreck for the better half of a day," she stated dryly. "I sincerely hope you don't remember me like this."

Ferb continued to stare back at her silently, his brow furrowed just slightly even as his eyes seemed to soften- Vanessa suddenly deeply regretted that all of their conversations had taken place over the phone, or else she could better read his subtle expressions. What thoughts were running through his-

"He's not worth it, you know."

The remark caught her off guard. Although she had known that Ferb would bring up her Ex at some point- the break up was essentially the reason he had come after all- she didn't expect it to be so abrupt, and was too shocked to even know how to respond.

Ferb seemed to realize his mistake a mere second after he spoke and winced slightly.

"That... lacked a considerable amount of tact, didn't it?"

By this point Vanessa was over her initial surprise, standing with arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"Subtlety isn't one of your strong points, is it?" she asked dryly, although deep down she knew that wasn't the case.

Ferb ran a hand through his already unruly hair, frowning as if equally annoyed and perplexed by his previous response.

"Not at the moment. No."

His guilty gesture and quick admission made it nearly impossible for Vanessa to stay annoyed with him. How could she, when he was being so sincere?

"Ferb." Vanessa sighed. "It's fine."

When Ferb looked up, she shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like I deluded myself into thinking that Damian wouldn't be a topic of discussion."

Even as she said this, she diverted her eyes to the ground, gently rubbing her arms to ward off a sudden chill. Before she could scold herself for not having the foresight to wear a sweater, something soft and warm was being draped over her shoulders. She froze for a moment before looking up, but by then Ferb was already stepping back respectfully, his dark purple jacket now gone.

Vanessa blinked, stunned not only by his kind gesture, but by how quickly and silently he had done it. Her arms unfolded and she found herself pulling the jacket closer around her, clutching the front of it in her hands. She noted the peculiar- although not unwelcome- scent of wood chips and cinnamon that lingered on the fabric and felt her cheeks grow warm.

"I'd still like to apologize."

Vanessa snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at Ferb who had continued to speak as if nothing had just occurred, and before she had even thanked him. She knew Ferb was an extremely humble person, and a gentleman as well, but it still took her by surprise that someone-anyone- could be so inherently thoughtful without expecting anything in return.

"It was never my intention to be so abrupt and inconsiderate," Ferb continued calmly. "Or to belittle your feelings for him."

Vanessa felt her stomach churn with guilt when she took in what Ferb was saying; knowing in her heart that she wasn't being completely honest with him about how she felt and why. She looked away, slipping her arms into Ferb's jacket as she leaned back against her car.

"It's.. not exactly my feelings for him that bother me so much." she admitted softly, her hands still nervously clutching the front of the jacket.

When Vanessa looked over, Ferb was staring at her silently but attentive, his blue eyes an open invitation for her to speak- but only if she_ wanted_ to. Ferb wouldn't press for a response if he thought it would upset her, and that alone was enough to make Vanessa want to open up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>So...do you like how I'm portraying the teenage Ferb in this so far? Is Vanessa still okay? I probably shouldn't even be posting this right now but I'm too tired to care.<strong>

**Why is it that I do most of my writing when I'm on the brink of exhaustion? Seriously...it's almost four in the morning...I got home a little after midnight after nine hours of work...and I've been snacking on fried chicken (so healthy XD) and typing like a women possessed.**

**Anyway...**

**Reviews make me smile **

**just saying XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off...you guys are beyond awesome; all those nice reviews and just ...everything! I want to apologize 'cause I know I left you all hanging and I'm sorry; I got swept away in other fandoms and lost my muse. However, I'm getting reconnected with the show again and the characters and I'm going to try to get the story rolling again.**

**Because you've waited so long...and because I still haven't finished the next chapter and thus am beyond guilty...I'm posting a large portion of the that chapter now. **

**so...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Vanessa paused, eyes cast down at the pavement beneath her feet as she tried to organize her thoughts.<p>

"The truth is….things weren't going that great between Damian and I." she finally admitted. "I felt like we'd been drifting apart for awhile now; like he'd lost interest." at this point she scoffed to herself and rolled her eyes. "Guess I know why now." she gave a self-deprecating smile. "Honestly, those tickets I got to surprise him with had already been ordered weeks ago and…well…I was planning to break up with him afterwards."

Vanessa stopped here, looking up to gauge Ferb's reaction and noticing the slight crease of his brow that gave away his confusion.

"I know I know," She rolled her eyes again, this time at herself. "Why even get all upset about the whole thing if I was planning to break it off with him anyway, right? You don't have to say it, I know it's crazy."

"Actually, the must befuddling part was that he'd lost interest," Ferb admitted. "You're feelings on the matter are in no way irrational."

Vanessa blinked at that, a bit taken back.

"I..-really?"

She hadn't realized she'd needed the reassurance until he'd given it.

"His obvious disregard for your feeling seems to be the crux of the problem, as I see it." ferb answered. "He betrayed your trust."

"You mean he played me for a fool." She corrected, scowling at the ground, arms still crossed- but now in a considerable angry fashion. "He lied to my face, snuck behind my back, and didn't even have the decency to be ashamed about it when I found out. And you know what the really messed up part is?" she zeroed in on Ferbs face, feeling tears sting her eyes, "I actually_ believed_ him! How crazy is that? It was all right in front of my face and I didn't even notice! What does that say about me?" the tears were falling now, making tracks down her cheeks again and she turned her face away, not wanting Ferb to see.

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, eyes closed tight and voice hoarse.

"I'm more angry at myself than I could ever be at him." she admitted, and the last of her resolve crumbled.

She covered her face with both hands and, using the car for support, guided herself down to the ground. Her knees were drawn up, and the cool solid feeling of the pavement beneath her and the car behind her helped Vanessa feel more grounded.

Already she was wiping away tears and thinking about how stupid and childish she must look; not to mention how uncomfortable Ferb must feel after her emotional outburst.

'_Way to go, Vanessa'_ she thought to herself '_lets just unload all your drama on the kid.'_

She was just about to apologize for the display when she heard movement beside her. She turned her still tear stained gaze toward Ferb, who had taken the spot next to her on the ground, one knee bent and the other laying down as he angled himself toward her. His blue eyes regarded her with understanding and concern, but not pity- never pity- and wordlessly he offered her a handkerchief.

Vanessa blinked, wondering if she'd ever stop being amazed by him, before accepting the offer with a slightly awkward 'Um, thanks'. She used the cloth to wipe her stained cheeks and damps eyes, sniffling and blowing her noise lightly.

"I don't suppose you want this back, huh?' she asked afterwards, casting him a wry smile.

Ferb shrugged, "I can always make another."

That gave her pause, yet she welcomed the distraction.

"You made this?"

"I'm rather handy with a needle and thread." he offered as way of explanation.

Vanessa fought back a grin; certain that Ferb was the only guy she'd ever known who could openly admit to such a thing without any concerns to his masculinity. When she looked down at the handkerchief again, running a thumb over the soft fabric, she noticed a tiny embroidered 'F' in the corner.

"Ferb Fletcher: jack of all trades." she mused out loud, a hint of playfulness and admiration in her voice. "Engineer, soccer player, law breaking permit driving car thief, and sewing master."

She didn't look up, but for some reason she imagined Ferb blushing under all the attention.

"I'm also a rather good listener," He intoned, nudging his shoulder against hers companionably, "And completely at your disposal at that moment, I might add."

The invitation was clear and kind.

Vanessa sighed, shifting to get more comfortable, legs no longer pressed so close to her chest. The silence that stretched between them was weighty, but not uncomfortable, and in no time she found herself speaking again.

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, I know...I suck. Bare with me readers because my muse if fickle...and my free time is limited...but I'm gonna try and finish this. um, eventually.<strong>

**Still...it was all ur wonderful comments that got me this far, and again...thank you!**


End file.
